Sena Kashiwazaki/Relationships
Relationships Yozora Mikazuki Sena seems to have a strong dislike for Yozora since the time she first met Yozora, calling Yozora "weasel" or "flat chest" (although Yozora was the one who treated her harshly first). Most of the time, Yozora would win any arguments she has with Sena, causing the latter to run away with tears and flinging childish insults. However, it was shown that Yozora and Sena may be progressing into more of a frenemy territory. For instance, Sena actually seems to like her humilating nickname "Meat", as it's the first nickname she has ever been given. When Sena was really hurt by Yozora, Yozora was actually rather worried and was even relieved when Sena was no longer angry. As love rivals Sena tends to get jealous when she notices how casually Kodaka is having chat with Yozora, and when their mutual past was finally revealed Sena was quite shocked and somehow saddened by this fact. Kodaka Hasegawa Sena initially saw Kodaka as just another one of the boys that tries to win her attention. As such, she would sometimes make fun of Kodaka and offer Kodaka her "reward" of stepping on him or something similar. To her surprise, Kodaka did not want her rewards, and didn't act like the boys she usually knew. Because of this, Sena's insults to Kodaka toned down significantly and she began to view him differently. Sena soon began to trust Kodaka more and more as she believed that Kodaka would keep the promise to teach her how to swim and wouldn't tell anyone that she secretly likes her nickname "meat". After Kodaka scolded her for being foolish and arrogant, Sena was shocked to know that she was actually scolded by a guy. Slowly, Sena started to harbor feelings for Kodaka, and was shown to be especially embarassed by the fact that Kodaka saw her naked (twice). She was rather unhappy when she could not kiss Kodaka directly at the "King game" and even hinted to Kodaka that she liked him and didn't seem to be borthered when her father decided to make her Kodaka's fiance. Kobato Hasegawa Sena seems to like Kobato a lot (main reason being her cuteness) and always tries to get on Kobato's good side. However, this feeling is not mutual and Kobato would often cry and hide behind Kodaka, seeking protection, and reject Sena's offers and suggestions. Sena however, doesn't seem to be bothered by Kobato's cold attitude and even has been shown to be delighted at Kobato's insults. As the series progresses, Sena's obsession with Kobato begins to grow to extremely creepy levels, from wanting to bath with Kobato (which results Kobato to escape) to even worse things like trying to lick Kobato and saying how she wants to legally molest Kobato which made Kodaka very creeped out. Sena was soon under the delusion that Kobato is her younger sister (much to Kodaka and Kobato's annoyance). Rika Shiguma Sena and Rika are on reasonably good terms with each other and as some of their interests happen to intersect (galges), they share tips on playing dating sims and discuss games in general, especially at times when Yozora starts to show her ingnorance in these topics. However,at times, Rika changes sides, and joins Yozora in her pranks and bullying of Sena (due to being jealous of Sena's beauty or simply because Sena is way too naive in some matters). Yukimura Kusunoki Yukimura and Sena does not interact with each other often but Sena does seem to treat Yukimura more or less normally (Even when she thought that Yukimura was a girl). However, when Sena was shown to be quite good at being a maid, Yukimura was slightly jealous and became very angry when Sena flaunted her buxom body. Maria Takayama Sena seems to have a soft spot for Maria (probably due to being able to emphatize her for Yozora's trickery to Maria) and was shown to buy Maria a ticket to the theme park.